callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Roads to Victory
|genre = First-Person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation Portable |media = UMD }} Call of Duty: Roads to Victory is a first-person shooter set during World War II. It was released on March 14, 2007 for the PlayStation Portable(PSP). The game was published by Activision and developed by Amaze Entertainment. Story Mode Call of Duty: Roads to Victory lets the player play in three campaigns: American, British, and Canadian. There are 14 campaign missions in total. The American Campaign takes place in the perspective of a soldier from the 82nd Airborne Division in 'Operation Avalanche', 'Operation Detroit', and 'Operation Market Garden'. As for the Canadians Campaign, the player takes the role of various soldiers of the 1st Canadian Army during the 'Battle of the Scheldt', 'Operation Infatuate', and 'Operation Blockbuster'. In the British Campaign, the player fights in the Parachute Regiment during 'Operation Market Garden' and 'Operation Varsity'. Plot The game begins in Italy where the player, playing as Private Derrick Warren from the 82nd Airborne Division, participates in an attack to recapture Altavilla from the Germans. The player then goes to France with Daniel Ferguson, where they battle the Germans at Ste. Mere Eglise. The player then plays as Private Jonathan Shepherd. After the glider crashes near Carentan the squad regroups with other glider teams and attack a nearby town. The player then assumes the role of Flight Officer Paul VanAtta from the Eighth Air Force, who bombs Nijmegen while defending the B-24 Liberators from German fighters. Back on the ground, the player controls Sergeant Gerald Miller who defends a convoy passing through Nijmegen, and then destroy the Flak 88s set up by the Germans in a park in Nijmegen. Then, playing as Private Jason Wescott, they cross a river into Nijmegen. Playing as Corporal Alan Bradshaw of the Calgary Highlanders, the player participates in the Battle of the Scheldt and Operation Infatuate. As Corporal Todd Gessinger of the North Shore Regiment, the objective is to protect a convoy in Keppeln, Germany, from German attacks. Playing as Corporal Micheal Dabrowa of the 6th Airborne Division, the player then attack the Arnhem bridge and later defends the bridge from a German attack. Then the player plays as Private Brian L. Preston, who attacks Hamminkeln, Germany during the level Rhine Crossing. Single Player Levels American Campaign *'Altavilla' - Recapture Altavilla, Italy from the Germans. *'Scavenger Hunt' - Engage the Germans at Sainte Mere Eglise, France. *'Glider Crash' - Attack Carentan, France. *'Lucky Thirteen' - Defend the B-24 Liberators attacking Nijmegen, Netherlands. *'Nijmegen' - Defend the convoy entering Nijmegen. *'Hunner Park' - Destroy the Flak 88s stationed at a park in Nijmegen. *'River Crossing' - Destroy German defenses near a river in Nijmegen. Canadian Campaign *'Woensdrecht' - Hold off the Germans during the Battle of the Schedlt. *'Sloedam' - Destroy the Germans during Operation Infatuate. *'Walcheren' - Destroy German defenses in Walcheren Island. *'Reichswald' - Help the convoy get pass through. British Campaign *'Arnhem Fire' - Capture the Arnhem Bridge. *'Arnhem Assault' - Hold off against German tanks attacking Arnhem Bridge. *'Rhine Crossing' - Attack Hamminkeln, Germany. Playable Characters American *Derrick Warren *David Ferguson *Jonathan Shepherd *Gerald Miller *Jason Wescott *Paul VanAtta Canadian *Alan Bradshaw *Todd Gessinger British *Michael Dabrowa *Brian L. Preston Multiplayer The game features wireless multiplayer with Ad hoc connection for up to six players online on 9 maps. There are six game modes in this game: Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Hold the Flag, King of the Hill and Team King of the Hill. Reception Roads to Victory received mixed critical reviews. While some found it to be an okay-but-lacking installment, GameSpy called it outright "unimpressive", "laughable" and "mediocre". The game has also been criticized for some glitches. The Age commented that these glitches "tend to mar the experience at times, such as all the architecture vanishing in a blur or suddenly finding themselves stuck on the corner of an object for no obvious reason". Game Informer gave the game a 6/10 (with a second opinion of 6.5) stating that the four control schemes "compromises the players ability to fight effectively in its own special way". The game's control scheme has also been criticized, with the Sunday Mail stating that "the big drawback of the game is the clumsy control scheme, which has the buttons doing the work of the arrows and vice-versa. Afterwards, hand-held Call of Duty games were switched to being released for the Nintendo DS. Trivia *In the first level, if the player shoots the radio enough, he will hear the coordinates 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94, which lead to Area 51 and the Tunguska meteorite crash site. These are the same as the ones heard in Shi No Numa. *When all missions are complete in Veteran mode, the player can switch to Survival mode, health will only regenerate at checkpoints, but some previously unavailable weapons will become available, like the FG42 and the Bren. *Sometimes, when the player shoots at an enemy's head from a distance, the shot will not appear to hit, but the headshot will still count. *In the level where the player is a gunner on a B-24 Liberator, there are only 4 planes in the force. While it may just be a low key raid, an operation over Nijmegen just before Operation Market Garden would have been much larger, and when the player uses the tail gun, he should see B-24 after B-24 behind him. * In "Scavenger Hunt", if the player gets very close to the German in the half track or the machine gun that's close to the half track the machine gun will disappear, leaving him without a gun, but still he appears to shoot an invisible machine gun that he cannot kill the player with. This is just a glitch. *This the first, and so far only Call of Duty game released for the PSP. It is presumably going to be the only one as all the hand-held CoD games are now for the Nintendo DS. *The STG-44 is called MP-44 in the game. *If you have the unlimited ammo cheat on, you can still press the reload button and it still reloads. External links *[http://www.activision.com/index.html#gamepage|en_US|gameId:CODRoadstoV&brandId:CoD Call of Duty: Roads to Victory] ru:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Category:Improvement Drive Category:Portable games